


Wait you did what??

by grotesqueArmory



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Polyamorous relationship, Questioning Sexuality, Rating subject to change, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, threeway relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grotesqueArmory/pseuds/grotesqueArmory
Summary: Karkat and eridan have been in a relationship with sollux for 4 years. All parties knew about each other. When sollux proposes for them to date each other how will this change their relationship





	Wait you did what??

**Author's Note:**

> To come

Work in progress. Please be kind. 


End file.
